From the Heart
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: This is for a contest with Dreamlily, whoever gets the most reviews gets to request anything from the other! Tsubasa gets sick, and Yu wants to help him, but he doesn't know he should...Read, review and enjoy! No flames, please!


**From the Heart**

**A/N: This is for a request/contest I'm having with dreamlily…enjoy! In our contest, whoever gets the most reviews gets to request whatever they want from the other. **

It was 5:05 AM, and Tsubasa tossed and turned in his bed. He was strangely hot. He groaned in his sleep. After a couple more tosses and turns, he bolted straight up in bed. His stomach was rumbling. Something was off. He didn't feel too- he covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom, where he almost immediately lost his dinner. When he finished he breathed for a moment, then lost it all again.

Yu was lying in bed when he heard a noise. He got a little scared. "Tsubasa?", he said warily. Then he realized the sound was someone getting sick. It stopped, and then he heard a sink. He braced himself, and ran straight to Tsubasa's room. The bed was empty, and the bathroom light was on. Tsubasa came out rubbing his temples, his hair in a messy bun. Yu gasped, "Were you sick Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa collapsed on his bed and groaned. "Yes. It's so nasty."

"I know right?" Tsubasa looked at him weirdly. Yu walked over to the bed. Tsubasa let his head plop back onto his pillow, and groaned again.

Yu cocked his head, "Would you like some water Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice, thanks buddy."

Yu walked into the kitchen to fetch the water. He was scared. He didn't know how to take care of sick people. Usually this would happen the other way around. Yu got Tsubasa the water, and sat on the edge of the bed. It was now 6:00. Yu wondered if he should call someone. But maybe he shouldn't, he wanted to show Tsubasa he was mature. He decided to wait. Yu looked on the computer, and he heard Tsubasa get sick again. He looked up "what to do when you're throwing up". It said medicine, rest, soup and water. Yu slumped. He didn't know how to make soup, and even if he did, he couldn't reach it.

Yu decided to get the medicine. He didn't really know how to pronounce the strange word "Pepto-Bismol", but he knew what the bottle looked like. He brought it to Tsubasa, who had fallen asleep, and he poked him. Tsubasa groaned and opened his eyes. "Y-yu?"

Yu nodded. "Mm-hmm." He showed him the medicine. Tsubasa smiled.

"You got the medicine?", Yu nodded and smiled, but then frowned. "I don't know how to give it to you, I'm sorry."

Tsubasa smiled, "its ok. I'll do it." Tsubasa was about to take the medicine, but went to go throw up first. Yu felt tears well up in his eyes. Tsubasa took his medicine and lay down. He was closing his eyes, when he heard a small, tear-filled voice.

"Are you going to be ok?", Yu said quietly. Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to be ok, buddy."

When he fell asleep, Yu went downstairs to the kitchen. He looked at the clock. It was now 6:45, and he thought he should make call someone. He picked up Tsubasa's cell phone and called the first number he saw. It rang twice and started a third time until sleepy, irritated voice said, "Hello?"

"Hikaru?"

"Yu! It's 6:45! What could you possibly need me for."

Yu started crying a bit. "Hippity-hop?"

Hikaru woke up a bit. "Yu? What's wrong?"

"Tsubasa's sick, and I trying my best, but I don't know how to do it."

"I'll come buddy, don't cry."

Yu sat on the couch, hugging one of Tsubasa's purple pillows. He sniffled. Tsubasa might be mad, he was trying to help, but he didn't think he was doing a very good job. He heard a soft knock on the front door. Yu jumped off the couch and ran to open the door. Hikaru smiled and stepped in. She was still in her blue pajamas and slippers. She had a bag with her. "Is he in his room?", she asked.

Yu nodded. She followed him to the room. Tsubasa heard them and woke up. "Karu?", he said. She nodded, and shoved a thermometer in his mouth.

"Oh, you've got a fever.", she took out a bottle of medicine. "Yu, sweetie, has he taken any thing?"

Yu nodded. "The pink stuff."

Tsubasa managed a weak giggle. "He means Pepto-Bismol."

"Ok, Yu, go get him some water so he can take these, and I'll make him soup later."

Yu bounced back to the kitchen. Yu and Hikaru fell asleep on the couch. They must've been tired, because they slept till eight. Hikaru jolted awake when she heard her phone ring. "Hello?"

"Hikaru? Where are you?" It was Ryo. Hikaru explained and hung up. Yu begged to help her make the soup, but then backed off. "I'm sorry; I didn't know how to make it."

"It's ok, Yu. You were trying to take care of him, right?", she asked. Yu nodded. "And you were worried about him?"

Another nod. "Then your care came from the heart, Yu. You meant it"

Yu smiled. Hikaru bent down to look at him. "Now, could you carry this soup carefully to Tsubasa."

Yu nodded and (carefully) bounded to Tsubasa. Hikaru smiled and continued stirring the soup. When Tsubasa got better, he took Yu and got him ice cream.

"I heard you were upset when I was sick?"

Yu nodded, "Eagle man, your're always upset when I get sick."

Tsubasa chuckled, "Okay, little boy (ignoring yu's glare) I'll try not to get sick again."

They laughed, and then Tsubasa remembered not to let Yu have TOO much ice cream….

**The End.**

**Me: *cutsy face* Did you like it?**

**Akira: They better. *draws bey***

**Rago: Akira chill.**

**A/N: Review, remember, this is for a contest!**


End file.
